Wounded
by Belward Lover
Summary: Bella was being abused by Charlie since the day her brother died. She is hated at school by everyone. What more trouble can an 18 year old face. Well, what happens when her father dies and she is forced to live with the enemy, the enemy she loves. Will Edward love her? Will Bella forgive him? Will Edward ever learn the truth about Charlie?
1. Chapter 1-Bully

Prologue

I heard the cold wind banging against the window. I hid under my blanket, I mean, it's the only type of protection I have.

Chapter 1-Bully

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE NOW!" I heard him yell. I quickly ran downstairs; surprised I didn't fall and bust my head. As soon as I got into the kitchen, someone, no not someone, he picked me up and threw me against the wall. Guess I didn't need to fall on the stairs to bust my head.

"Why the hell isn't my dinner finished yet?" he shouted as he grabbed my arm. It was only 5 o' clock and he doesn't eat dinner till 8, but I knew better than to tell him that.

"I..I…I'm sorry sir" I stuttered. "It won't happen again"

"You bet your ass it won't happen again! Now go make me food!" he yelled before he shoved me to the kitchen counter.

"I love you too dad" I muttered before I started making his food.

~Beep Beep~  
I slammed my hand on the annoying alarm clock. My body was still sore from the beating Charlie gave me yesterday. I stumbled towards the bathroom to cover up my bruises. I was lucky that Charlie wasn't home because then, I'll have to be quiet and that's hard to do when you're in pain.

Arg School. I hate going to that hell hole but at least it was better than home…kinda.

I brushed my teeth, washed my hair then started to put foundation on my pale face to cover up the bruises. Then I started to put bandages on my wounds that were bleeding.

I looked at my faced and realized that Charlie gave me such a bad beating that even the foundation didn't cover it. I took out my concealer and started to hide the bruises. Charlie only buys me foundation and concealer because he doesn't want the risk of being caught of abuse, other than that, he buys me nothing. After I was finished in the bathroom, I started to put on my clothes which was a pain in the ass.

I made sure I put some bandages and pain killers in my bag then I was off.

I got into my old Chevy truck that Charlie bought when Jake was alive. Jake was my older brother and dad loved him to pieces. He died last year when some guy killed him because dad put one of his friends in jail. Dad blamed me for Jake dying because I asked him to get a cheeseburger. He said if I didn't ask him, then he would still be here and I started to believe in that as well. Since the day Jake died, dad started to hurt me.

I miss the days when dad used to say "I love you bud"

I miss Jake glaring at any boy who came near me.

I miss the three of us being a family.

When I got to school, I quickly parked my car and ran to the washroom. I thought I was safe but I wasn't because the 'Queen Bees' were in the washroom. The Queen Bees are the 'popular' girls in the school who wear the shortest, tightest, sluttiest clothes and the ones who get all the guys. They consist of Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Alice Cullen, Bree Tanner and the bitch of them all Rosalie Hale.

"EWWW! What is that thing doing here?" Lauren Mallory spat at me when she saw me.

I was gong to run out but the Rosalie grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Where the hell do you think you are going freak?" she sneered.

My eyes started to get watery because my head was hurting and there was a knee digging into my abdomen.

"I asked you a question. What are you, are you to retarded to speak" she hissed as the yanked my hair again.

"I.. I " I tried to speak but I couldn't because before I knew it, she punched me.

My head flew back as I felt blood dripping from my nose.

"Let's get out of here" I heard Alice say before all of them walked out. I struggled to get up but I did it and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hideous. I wiped away the blood but that was all I could do. The bell rang so I grabbed my bag and walked out.

First, second, third and fourth period finished and then it was lunch. I HATE lunch because I don't have money to buy a lunch and Charlie say I'm too fat so I can't make anything. I sat by myself on the lunch table, next to the band geeks.

I looked my book out of my bag and started to read but I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked up and saw them, the most popular group in school. There was Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen obviously but then thee was their boyfriend Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock. Then there was him, Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother. He loves to make my day like hell but he is so beautiful. I had a crushed on him since the day I saw him but he hated me and even more when Jake died because I had no one to protect me now.

"Arg its Bella" Emmett sneered before he pushed me out of the way. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I did.

"I was sitting there first. Go get another seat." I told them.

I looked at their faces and knew I made a mistake.

"What the hell did you just say freak?!" Alice asked before she kicked me. I was on the ground in a flash as they all kicked and punched me.

"Don't you ever talk to us like that ever again" Edward yelled before he grabbed his drink, poured it on me then threw the can at me.

I looked around, tears streaming down my face and realized that everyone was watching and didn't do anything…including the teachers.

I ran to the washroom as fast as my broken body could have gone. How could someone so beautiful be such a monster, I thought to myself. I thought of Edward again, his green eyes full of hatred, to me. I didn't even do anything to him, hell I didn't do anything to anyone and they hate me.

I put bandages on my body, swallowed some pain killers with no water and made my way out of the washroom.

I wasn't going to let them think they won when the truth is that they already did.

'Well, at least it won't get worst than this' I thought. Boy was I wrong.

I came home and saw a bunch of police cars at the driveway. I ran to see what was happening. I hoped that someone knew Charlie beats me and told the police. I hoped that's why there here. I saw here as well. Unlike his kids, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are very nice. I wonder what happened to the kids.

I ran up to him.

" , What happening?" I asked.

I was confused because some people were crying and some people were mad. What happened here?

"Bella" he mumbled as he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry but Charlie died."

**So you like it? You hate it? Please review  
Belward Lover **


	2. Chapter 2-Moving

**Chapter 2- Moving**

* * *

"Jake! Jake, don't go. I need you! Don't leave me"

I shot up, my body feeling sticky from the sweat. That was the third time I dreamt the same dream. Jake was leaving me and I told him I needed him and he still left. It was horrifying.

I got up and stretched. I felt good that I don't have any new bruises to take care of but some of my cuts still hurt like a bitch.

I looked around my room that was almost empty. Today I'm going to start to live with and his wife…and the rest of the Cullen's. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that they let me stay but I don't want to. I'm going to live with the same people who ruined my life for years.

I went to the washroom and did my everyday routine. Then I came out and started to pack the remaining things that lye around in my room.

Dr. Cullen said he would pick me up at 9:00 so we can move everything to his house. Apparently, Mrs. Cullen already set up my room. I sat on my bed and thought about everything that may happen soon. Sure, living with Charlie was awful but I didn't need to wear makeup when I was home and I didn't have to be cautious of how I look.

Now I have to be extra careful because I know that the evil Cullen group would spill the beans if they knew about that. No one knows about my abuse yet and they never would.

I heard someone pull up on the driveway. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00. Damn, when he says nine, he means nine. I went downstairs just as Dr. Cullen rang the doorbell. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" I mumbled, not keeping eye contact. Charlie told me to NEVER keep eye contact with someone, ever.

"Now, now Isabella. None of the Doctor business from now on you hear. You can call me Carlise, just like everyone else." He told me before he looked around.

"Well I guess you can call me Bella then" I smiled.

"You are not packing anything else from the house?" he asked surprised.

"No. Everything else can go to the dumpster or something. I have everything I need Dr..i mean Carlise" I stammered. I have all my clothes, my bathroom utensils, a picture of me and Jake and two of Jake's old sweatshirts. Everything else in my room, I sold except for the bed.

"Very well then" he sighed  
"Do you need help with your bags?" he asked but there was no point of asking because he was already reaching for one of them.

"Sure" I said and grabbed my last bag. We went outside and I locked the door. We put the bags in the trunk and then we got settled into the car. I looked at my house. The house I lived in since the day I was born. The house that Jacob lived in. Where all my happiest and saddest memory will stay…forever.

* * *

Dr. Cullen… I mean Carlisle pulled into a huge mansion.

"This is your house!" I asked amazed, forgetting all the manners Charlie told me.

Carlise chuckled. "Well of course. Why else would I bring you here?" he asked as he continued to laugh. I felt myself blushed, feeling like an idiot.

"Don't feel bad, that's actually most people's first reaction." He smiled and I nodded still blushing like a fool.

When we pulled up into the driveway I suddenly felt very very very nervous. All the confidence I tried to build up came crumbling down like build blocks. I sat in the car, looking at my hands, not wanting to live inside that house.

"Don't be afraid Bella. We don't bite I swear" I heard Carlise say and I looked up at him. I returned the smile even though my stomach felt like there were butterflies in there. Did I ever tell you, I hate butterflies.

I got out of the car with Carlise and we started to walk towards the front door. I started to take deep breaths but then something surprised me. Carlise took my hand and gave a reassuring smile. I flinched when he first grabbed my hand but the action reminded me of Jake.

Before Carlise even rang the doorbell, the front door swung open and I was pulled into someone's arms. I flinched waiting for the beating but all I was met with was a hug. I looked up and saw Mrs. Cullen. I hugged her back after I knew for sure that she wasn't going to hurt me.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for letting me stay here" I told her when she finally pulled away.

Oh nonsense Bella and none of that Mrs. Cullen garbage. It's Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my evil mother in law, no offense dear" Esme laughed and I did to with her but stopped just as quickly. Charlie told me to NEVER laugh. He said it was ugly.

" I suppose it is alright, I mean it's not the first time I heard it" Carlise laughed along with Esme. Huh, so this is how married couples are supposed to act. I always thought they act like Charlie and Renee who just yell at each other all the time.

"Yo dad, when are we getting the new person.." I heard someone say. I turned around and I saw them; the Cullens, McCarthy, Hale and Whitlock a.k.a my worst nightmare.

"Edward can you at least try and be polite, especially in presence of your mother and Bella" Carlise scolded Edward but it didn't look like he was listening. No he wasn't, he, I mean all of them were to busy glaring me down.

"Well I guess we can skip the intr.." Edward cut Carlise off with a sneer.

"That thing is living with us. Why her. Jeez she should just live on the streets!" he yelled and she sent daggers at me.

"Edward. What the devils has gotten into you. Bella has just lost her father and you are being very rude. Now apologize" Esme yelled. "I know I raised my children better than that."

"I ain't apologizing to anyone. Come on guys..." Edward started but Carlise cut him off. What is up with this family and cutting everyone off? Charlie would have slapped me if I ever did that.

"NO! I had it with you for the past few years you started to act like a rude teenager but this is enough. Now go apologize to Isabella right now before I sell your Volvo" Carlise screamed.

Damn saan. I didn't know that Carlise had such a loud voice.

"Fine. I'm sorry Isabella" Edward told me. I continued to blush and look at my shoe, I mean, I don't want to get hurt if I look into his eyes. Edward sometimes reminded me of Charlie and that was scary.

Edward and the rest of the gang walked out and I looked up at Carlise and Esme.

"If it is too much trouble for you, I can find somewhere else to sleep." I told them because I did feel bad. I knew for a fact that Edward's parents always had Edward's back and I felt like I was intruding.

"Don't you dare Bella." Esme told me as she held my face. "Yo are going to stay with us for a while now."

I smiled at her then jumped when I heard a crash. I jumped and tried to protect my face. Reflexes.

"Don't worry Bella. It's just Edward and Alice I think taking out their anger for whatever reason. Don't mind them. They are sweethearts once you get to know them." Carlise told me as he took my hands away from my face. "No reason to get scared"

That was the BIGGESET lie anyone has ever told me.

* * *

**YEAA I UPDATED!  
I decided I'm going to update at least once every week. That's was the only way I can get my school work done as well. **

**For those of you that are asking, Bella's mom is Renee and she divorced Charlie when Bella was 5 years old. She just left the family and never came back.  
Also, Carlise and Esme aren't Edward and Alice's real parents. They adopted.  
Last answer is that Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie do not live together.  
Only Edward and Alice do and the rest of the gang lives with there own parents. **

**Well I'm out. **

**Bye **

**Belward Lover **


	3. Chapter 3-The Truth?

**Chapter 3- The Truth? **

I shot out of bed. My back was all sweaty because of the dream I had. It was Edward and Alice killing me and Charlie was helping them. That was horrifying.

I checked the alarm clock and saw it was close enough to 6:30. I wake up so early because I know none of the Cullens get up then. School starts at 9:00 and the Esme and Carlise usually gets up at 7. Alice and Edward get up at 7:30.

It's a drag to wake up so early but I have to make sure no one finds out about the bruises. I got in the washroom that was attached to my room. It was really nice that Esme did this because it would be so much harder to make sure I take back all the pain killers and bandages I have everyday.

I took a shower and that burned so badly I almost cried. I am pretty sure that one of my cuts needs stitches if not more. Either way, that can't happen.

Also I think I have a broken rib because I could barely stand still from the pain. It's unbelievable. I'll just have to take more than one pain killer today then.

After my shower, I did the rest of my business. I heard Esme and Carlise get out of bed. Carlise drops me off to school while Edward takes Alice. Carlise told Edward to take me as well but Edward wouldn't take "Disgraces" into his car. They argued for hours and I felt horrible for causing such problems in their family.

I put on my clothes which was just Jake's old sweatshirt and some worn out skinny jeans. I love this sweater because not only did it remind me of Jake, but it also covers how skinny I really am. I don't each much at the Cullen's because I know if I did, I would throw up. Charlie wouldn't allow me to eat for days.

I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. I usually make it and Esme makes the rest of the meals. Of course Edward and Alice don't know that I made the breakfast they ate because if they did, they would throw a fit.

Just as I was finishing, Esme came downstairs.

"Oh Honey. You don't need to make breakfast for us everyday you know" she said as she sat on the table.

"I don't mind. Honest. I love to cook, it's something I did all the time before.." I stopped talking before I talked about Charlie.

"Well" Esme continued as if I didn't accidentally made the mistake that can make this very awkward. She was cool like that.

"I love the feeling of someone cooking for. My children and husband don't know how to cook for bean" she laughed.

"What don't I do, because I swear I do it" I heard Carlise say as he walked in. He was wearing his hospital uniform as usual.

Esme and I laughed harder when he said that.

"Oh nothing sweetheart. You just shh" she told him. Carlise playfully glared at her before he started to laugh as well.

It was so different to see Carlise and Esme act together. When Renee was still with us, all I saw her and Charlie do was fight. That's why I never wanted a boyfriend, because I was under the impression that all you do is fight. I learned quickly actually I learned as soon as I came into this house, that real love doesn't result to fighting 24/7.

I put some food in front of Carlise. That when I heard noises coming from upstairs, the Cullen kids were awake.

Carlise and Esme tried there best to make them like me, but it was fruitless. They would hate me no matter what. I looked at Esme and she gave me a sad smile. Edward comes downstairs and eats before he brushes his teeth. If he saw me touching the food, he would flip out.

Esme and I quickly changed spots. She put some food in front of me just as Edward came in. He ignored me like usual and sat down. I get scared when I 'm around him because I never know what's going to happen. I was just about to take a bit when someone kicked me…really really hard. I had to almost bite off my lips to stop screaming. There were tears in my eyes and when I looked at Edward, he was smirking.

How could someone so beautiful be such a monster to me?

I sucked up the pain and continued to eat.

Edward finished before me. He said his thanks to his mom and left to get changed. As soon as one devil goes, another appears. I just ignored her and continued to eat. I learned if I don't make eye contact, sometimes they would leave me alone.

"Well Bella. Are you ready to go to school?" Carlise asked me. I looked up and nodded. I made the mistake of looking at Alice because she gave me the dirtiest look ever. Man if looks to could, I would be demolished right now.

I went upstairs into my room and grabbed my bag. I ran downstairs and met up with Carlise. It was 8:45 right now and by the time we get to school it would be 9:00. Edward and Alice were going to be late…again.

Carlise and I got into the car and he started to drive. I usually wouldn't talk to him while he was driving but I couldn't stop myself today.

"Carlise, why do Edward and Alice hate me?" I said and he looked at me surprised.

"They don't hate you Bella. I think it would take them a while to get used to someone else, but they don't hate you." He replied sounding confident but I didn't believe him, at least not this time.

"No they hate me. They hated me forever, even when Jake was still alive" I told him about Jake the second day I moved in.

" Well, I can't tell you why they are behaving like that. I would surely talk to them about it today." He said and I almost fainted.

"NO!" I shouted. "You can't talk to them about it. They..They would hate me even more. Please Carlise, just leave it alone" I begged.

Carlise looked at me and sighed.

"Alright Bella but if it gets physical you must tell me. Ok" he looked at me.

Little does he know that things are already getting physical but I nodded anyways.

The rest of the car drive was silent.


End file.
